The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of the Pelargonium.times.hortorum known by the varietal name Pink Satisfaction (Oglevee No. 1150, PAS No. GR-158C/85). The new variety was discovered in a selective breeding program by Mr. Scott Trees in April of 1985 in West Chicago, Ill. The new variety is a selection from the crossing of a single Salmon from F.sub.2 Morgengrus by Pearl Necklace.
The new variety was first asexually reproduced by cuttings at Pan American Seed Company in West Chicago, Ill. following its discovery. The new variety has been repeatedly asexually reproduced by cuttings at Oglevee Ltd. in Connellsville, Pa. over a several year period. It has also been trial and field tested at Connellsville, Pa. during the summers of 1987, 1988 and 1989 and has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive propagations.
The new variety has an improved branching habit providing more cuttings as well as a fuller finished plant. The new variety has shown very good keeping quality in high temperatures, wind and rain and is a substantial improvement over the current market variety "Pink Camilla" (unpatented).
The new cultivar when grown in a glass greenhouse in Connellsville, Pa. using natural light and 60.degree. F. (night, 68.degree. F. (day), and 71.degree. F. (vent) has a response time of 6 weeks from a rooted cutting to flowering in a 10 centimeter pot. This response time was determined on plants grown in a soilless media employing constant fertilizer of 200 to 250 parts per million of nitrogen and potassium and in full light. The rooted cuttings were potted Aug. 1, 1989 and flowered Sept. 15, 1989.